Draughr
by MiserabelReaper
Summary: Eric casts off the past to move towards his future.


_This oneshot/drabble/ficlet thing is a present for my dear friend Becki/Facebook addicted.x Originally, it was going to end in a different way, but things happened. So try to look past my weird writing style I used for this one piece and enjoy! Even if you're not Becki!_

How rude, how very rude, to dig up her dwelling place. A resting place, a _final_ resting place.

Was it for the people she drove mad? The livestock she killed? The destruction and terror? No, it could be none of these, for all the original villagers were dead, and none of the newer ones believed.

She watched in fury from the shadows of the trees as the men in strange yellow hats dug into her abode. Digging her fingers into the nearest trunk, she easily crushed it into splinters.

Yet, through the rage and the jealousy, she stayed where she was, for it was light, and she did not like to move in light as much as when everything was dark.

So she watched; watched as the men in yellow hats slowly and carefully removed all of her treasures from her well-hidden barrow. Watched as they were lovingly packed away into boxes, beside her previously undiscovered barrow. Undiscovered due to him.

Her once to be husband.

_Young blue eyes swept over him again. He had had a little too much to drink, but that didn't detract from his presence._

_Tall, blonde haired and blue eyed, as so many were. However, he was just a little taller, hair a little longer, eyes a little more lively._

_The son of a chief, a good and heroic fighter; he was held in high esteem by many. And he had come here for her, only her._

_Staggering slightly, he headed for the door before turning back to her._

"_So, I shall see you tomorrow, Ragnhildr…" She smiled slightly before nodding her head._

"_Yes…Eric."_

That was the last time she had seen him alive.

The men in yellow hats were moving her belongings now, moving them onto a big boat. She followed them from the shadows of the trees.

Her things, they were taking her things away. Those were _her_ things. They belonged to her! She had guarded them and protected them, clinging on to any scrap of her past that she could.

When there was no one around to guard the boat, she stepped up to the side and swam through the hull into the storage hold.

_The next time she saw Eric, he was different. He had been missing for a few weeks. Now he had returned, but there was someone with him._

"_As I told you, Eric, it is best if you cut off what could have been." The stranger said. Eric gazed at her with tortured eyes._

"_Eric? I don't understand…" Eric clenched his fists and turned away. The stranger's face toppled into a frown._

"_**Eric.**__" That uttering of his name bore infinitely more weight. Eric's eyes now appeared crazed to her._

"_Eric…" her weak whispering of his name could not compete with the stranger's force. She reached out for Eric. Face contorted, Eric lunged forwards._

The boat stopped in some large settlement. Tall grey boxes grew from the ground. It was here that she released her aggression.

The first man to come, to come and check on _her_ belongings, was devoured. The first man to come, to come and combat her, was merely ripped to shreds.

Many came while the sun hung in the sky. With strange weapons they fought, but their ineffective contraptions couldn't kill her. Yes, they hurt, but no, they couldn't kill.

So she shrieked and raged and ripped asunder.

For it wasn't until darkness fell that _he_ arrived.

He had not changed, not one bit, since she last saw him. She gave pause to her slaughter, as an odd feeling erupted in her dormant chest.

This was not one of her belongings. He was better; a piece of her past, just the way she left it. He was here to liberate her! She would no longer feel lonely or jealous, not once reunited with her to be husband.

It was the same as the last time she saw him; only this time, the stranger was a blonde woman. She paid no mind to the woman. Eric's eyes didn't look tortured or crazed; they were lively, like they used to be.

She reached out for Eric.

Eric lunged forwards.

"_Eric, did you…know her?"_

"_Know her? Sookie, you make the strangest assumptions."_

_Without looking back, Eric cast the ashes into the sea._


End file.
